Skorpion RyDer
"I am not a tyrant. I just my family to be safe." "Skorpyoooooooon RyDerrrrr!" "Alpha. Mike. Foxtrot." Skorpeon's infamous catchphrases. Skorpeon RyDer, often nicknamed Skore, is a green anthropomorphic fox. Later on in his life, he, unknowingly, got a job from the Kal'kaz. He was given $6.5 When he went to China, he met'' 'Akira Ying. Just before he pulled the trigger, he noticed her crying. Curious, he walked up. When she looked at him, he saw sheer terror in her eyes. Love blossomed then, but there was one constriction: he was a human. Overcome with grief, he placed his head in his hands. She said something that caused him to look at her. She was holding a palmful of water. It took him a minute to realize that she was holding his tears. In the reflection, he saw a tiger looking back. He smiled, looking in Akira's eyes. They ran back to the Jade Palace, Akira getting more and more scared by the step. He wondered why. When they reached the 7,777 stairs, the Yinsu Guard tackled Akira, much to Zeo's horror. He was taken in, and Master Shifu had a personal run-in with Skorpeon, where Viper mistook Skorpeon as Akira, knocking Shifu off of him. She fell in love with him, devastated when he married Akira. Fortunatley, she never got as jealous as Panda. Physical description Skorpeon's main attributes are his Green Fur, and the Grey accents. He lost his left arm when training with Akira, fitting himself with a wooden arm until he could fasion a mechanical one. He also lost his right eye when Akira was put under the Imperius Curse as an attempt to kill Skorpeon His right leg he lost when attacked by Gonarchs, an attempt to kill him by the Comine Overwatch. His right hand has a width wide scar when he blocked a sword with his bare hand. Another scar is the three gashes inflicted when he was attacked by a Velociraptor on Sauria, as well as a small chunk taken out of his muzzle. He has a puncture scar near his right eye when he was shot in the head by an assassin. He has a tattoo on his chest, detailing a tribal Ankh, the Egyptian symbol of Life. When he is in the Arena, his Avatar is quite different to his reality form, as Left IV Fvrries has all limbs intact. Technologies/Weapons Skorpeon uses the technologies Star Zed has to a great proportion; Shoulder mounted M60, with 5,000 round magazine Gravity Manipulation; His left arm has a tractor beam, allowing him to pick stuff up, punt or drop it with a thought. Cannot maipulate Organics. "Darque Voltage"; A bio-mechanic armour, it sits in the small of his back, and unfolds at the voice command. Mass Storage; His cyberkinetic arm can hold 700 meduim-sized items comfortably, due to an Undetectible Expansion Charm The "Rock Talons"; contrary to popular belief, the Rock Talons are made of brass, and can rip an iron shaft in half. No tests have been tried in combat or on softer materials.